


Trip to DC.

by VanaBanana



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaBanana/pseuds/VanaBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a chat-log.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to DC.

Natasha Romanoff is asleep.

Natasha Romanoff: *wakes up* Good morning sunshine. 

Steve Rogers is sleeping, still.

Natasha Romanoff pokes Steve.

Steve Rogers: *Sleepy* Nuuuh. 

Natasha Romanoff pours water over his head. 

Steve Rogers snaps awake. 

Steve Rogers: What the— 

Natasha Romanoff: Hello sleepy. 

Steve Rogers: *Yawn.* Hello. 

Steve Rogers shuffles to more comfortable position.

Natasha Romanoff smiles. 

Natasha Romanoff brushes her hair. 

Steve Rogers watches her. “We’re close.” 

Natasha Romanoff: Great. 

Steve Rogers: You sleep like a baby.

Natasha Romanoff: :/

Steve Rogers: Don’t pull that face. 

Natasha Romanoff: I don’t sleep like a baby. 

Steve Rogers: You dooo~ 

Natasha Romanoff: *poke* 

Steve Rogers avoids and offers some Tic-Tacs. 

Natasha Romanoff takes some Tic-Tacs. Nom nom. 

Steve Rogers: Baby. 

Natasha Romanoff: *nom nom* *salutes with middle finger* 

Steve Rogers: Such a baby. 

Natasha Romanoff: Stahp. 

Steve Rogers: Make me, baby. 

Natasha Romanoff kisses him to shut him up. 

Steve Rogers was just waiting for that. He kisses back. 

Steve Rogers keeps kissing. You know, they could go to Japan or somewhere where they don’t know that they are super-soldiers and go for Guinness World Records. 

Natasha Romanoff kisses. Damn this is good. 

Steve Rogers: *17 minutes.* 

Natasha Romanoff breaks the kiss. 

Steve Rogers looks at the clock on that thing behind the wheel. “Twenty-one minutes.” 

Natasha Romanoff: Goodness me. 

Steve Rogers: We should go for Guinness.

Natasha Romanoff chuckles. 

Steve Rogers: Baby. 

Natasha Romanoff: Hey! 

Steve Rogers: My baby. *Grinn.* 

Natasha Romanoff: Your baby. *grin* 

Steve Rogers turns the engine on. 

Natasha Romanoff: Where are we going, sweetheart?

Steve Rogers: Great Falls park. 

Natasha Romanoff: Sounds fun. 

Steve Rogers starts driving. But then. “Did you call me sweetheart?” 

Natasha Romanoff kisses Steve’s cheek.

Natasha Romanoff: You called me baby. 

Steve Rogers: I like it. 

Natasha Romanoff: Eyes on the road.

Steve Rogers pays more attention to the road. 

Natasha Romanoff: Safety first. Wouldn’t it be tragic if Captain America died in a car accident? 

Steve Rogers: Hearts would be broken. 

Natasha Romanoff: Goodbye maaa lover. 

Steve Rogers: Unfortunately, I do not know the song. Sorry. *:/* 

Natasha Romanoff grins. 

Natasha Romanoff: I miss wearing my suit. 

Steve Rogers stops because they can’t move further. Traffic jam? 

Steve Rogers: Hmm? You should wear dresses more often. 

Natasha Romanoff: They aren’t very practical.

Steve Rogers: You aren’t on a mission. 

Natasha Romanoff: Could be called in any second. 

Steve Rogers: You’d get changed then. 

Natasha Romanoff: True true. 

Steve Rogers: Be right back. *Gets out and looks around.* 

Natasha Romanoff watches Steve.

Steve Rogers returns to the car. “Accident.”

Natasha Romanoff: Huh? 

Natasha Romanoff: Oh okay. 

Natasha Romanoff: *Bit slow today* 

Steve Rogers: We should drop the car somewhere and walk. 

Natasha Romanoff: Sure. 

Steve Rogers starts the engine and tries to get out of the traffic. 

Natasha Romanoff kisses Steve’s neck, trying to put him off evilly. Mwa ha ha. 

Steve Rogers ohs again. It always surprises him. 

Natasha Romanoff: *chin* 

Steve Rogers: Stoop. 

Natasha Romanoff: *cheek* 

Steve Rogers: Stooooppp. 

Natasha Romanoff: Nevaaah.

Natasha Romanoff: *side of mouth* 

Steve Rogers has to concentrate on getting out of the traffic. 

Natasha Romanoff: *back to neck* 

Steve Rogers: You’re-oh-evil. 

Natasha Romanoff: I know.

Steve Rogers: I will have my revenge.

Steve Rogers uses the chance to get out of the traffic. 

Natasha Romanoff: Will you? 

Natasha Romanoff: *amused* 

Steve Rogers: Oh I will. 

Natasha Romanoff: *chin* 

Natasha Romanoff nips him gently.

Steve Rogers stops once they are not in so big jam.

Steve Rogers looks at her.

Natasha Romanoff grins. 

Steve Rogers smirks and gets out of the car.

Steve Rogers: Come on.

Natasha Romanoff follows Steve.

Steve Rogers takes her through the town. Ooh. White House.

Natasha Romanoff: This is fun. 

Steve Rogers: *Points.* Obama! 

Natasha Romanoff: Obama!

Steve Rogers fanboys.

Natasha Romanoff fangirls. 

Steve Rogers then proceeds. 

Natasha Romanoff: We should go talk to him! 

Steve Rogers: Yes. 

Natasha Romanoff: -Obama walks over to them and starts chatting- 

Steve Rogers: -Obama asks about Clint.- 

Steve Rogers: Uh. I dunno. 

Natasha Romanoff: He’s fine. 

Steve Rogers: -Obama asks to take a picture with them.- 

Natasha Romanoff: Sure. 

Steve Rogers stands by one side of Obama.

Natasha Romanoff gets Stan Lee to take a photo. 

Steve Rogers smiles widely. 

Natasha Romanoff: *Wa chow - photo* 

Natasha Romanoff: Thanks Mr President! 

Steve Rogers asks for another one. 

Steve Rogers gets a Polaroid one. Yess. 

Natasha Romanoff: Thank you random citizen for taking a photo! *photo.2* 

Steve Rogers takes the picture and puts it in wallet, behind a picture of Tasha drooling in sleep. 

Natasha Romanoff has lots of pictures of Steve in her blackmail folder. 

Steve Rogers: Come on.

Natasha Romanoff: I’m on my way. 

Steve Rogers offers her a hand. 

Natasha Romanoff takes his hand. 

Steve Rogers pulls Nat close and gives her a quick kiss before starting to walk in direction of Great Falls.

Natasha Romanoff leans on him and walks. 

Steve Rogers: It’s dark, so it might be a little dangerous. 

Natasha Romanoff: Makes it more interesting. 

Steve Rogers: Maybe. 

Steve Rogers stops by the sign. :3 

Natasha Romanoff nips his neck. Vampireeeee. 

Steve Rogers: You’ll spoil me. 

Natasha Romanoff: Will I?

Steve Rogers: Mhm.

Natasha Romanoff: I love you. 

Steve Rogers: I love you too. 

Natasha Romanoff hugs him. 

Steve Rogers hugs her back, lifting her up. 

Natasha Romanoff: Squishy. 

Steve Rogers: Baby. 

Natasha Romanoff: I’m not a baby. 

Steve Rogers: My baby? 

Natasha Romanoff: Tasha.

Steve Rogers: Tasha.

Natasha Romanoff: *Eskimo kiss* 

Steve Rogers returns the Eskimo kiss before putting her down and starting to walk. Oh how they could use a torch. 

Natasha Romanoff trips over.

Steve Rogers turns around. “You alright?”

Natasha Romanoff: Yeah. *laughs*

Steve Rogers: Got a torch?

Natasha Romanoff: Yep.

Natasha Romanoff hands Steve a torch.

Steve Rogers lights it up. “I always wonder where you keep things.” 

Natasha Romanoff: You’ll never know.

Steve Rogers: *Smirk/eyebrow* 

Natasha Romanoff: *grin* Never. 

Steve Rogers: *Pouts and points torch at her face.* 

Natasha Romanoff: Blinded! 

Natasha Romanoff shields her eyes. 

Steve Rogers shuffles closer. 

Natasha Romanoff: Get the torch out of my face! 

Steve Rogers moves the torch.

Natasha Romanoff: Thank you. 

Steve Rogers: Tell mee. 

Natasha Romanoff: Nope.

Steve Rogers gives her the puppy eyes. 

Natasha Romanoff: *It’s dark* 

Steve Rogers points torch at his face. 

Natasha Romanoff: Scary. 

Steve Rogers: Boo. 

Natasha Romanoff grins. 

Steve Rogers sits down on some rock.

Natasha Romanoff sits down opposite him. 

Natasha Romanoff moves over to him and sits on his knee. 

Steve Rogers kisses the top of her head and points torch at — ooh falls.

Natasha Romanoff kisses Steve. 

Steve Rogers kisses her back, tugging on her lower lip.

Natasha Romanoff runs her hands through Steve’s hair. It’s all soft. 

Steve Rogers breaks the kiss only to move to her chin. 

Natasha Romanoff makes a small noise.

Steve Rogers grins. She sounded like a whale. 

Natasha Romanoff curls up like a baby.

Steve Rogers: I love you. *Place under chin/between chin and neck.*

Natasha Romanoff: To the moon and back. 

Steve Rogers: Twice.

Natasha Romanoff smiles. 

Steve Rogers kisses the same spot again. 

Natasha Romanoff: We’re happy. 

Steve Rogers: I was never happier in my life. 

Natasha Romanoff: That’s pretty damn happy. 

Steve Rogers: It’s because of you :3

Natasha Romanoff: You are my sunshine. 

Steve Rogers kisses her again. With a lot of effort. 

Natasha Romanoff kisses back with equal effort. 

Steve Rogers runs hands down her sides, sloooowly. 

Steve Rogers breaks the kiss and presses their foreheads together. Wait where’s the torch? Oh right between them. He appreciates the moment, so slow and nice, their breathing synchronized, it just makes him smile. He brings his hands up Tasha’s sides, then over the chest and then he cups her face. 

Natasha Romanoff looks into Steve’s eyes. 

Steve Rogers gives her a quick kiss. This all, it’s perfect. If they dated for a longer time, he’d ask for her hand. 

Steve Rogers: *Because moments like this are perfect for it.* 

Natasha Romanoff: How long have we been together for? It feels like eternity. 

Steve Rogers: Uh. Four, five months? 

Natasha Romanoff: Long time. 

Steve Rogers: Hopefully, we will be even more so. 

Natasha Romanoff: Hopefully. 

Natasha Romanoff: That would be lovely. *grins* 

Steve Rogers opens his mouth to say something, but, what if she takes it wrong? It’s too early, not even for a suggestion. “Yes, it would.” 

Natasha Romanoff rests her head on his shoulder. He smells nice.


End file.
